Stalker
by Ichia
Summary: Trowa tiene un acosador. Esto es lo que el amor puede llegar a hacer si no haces algo al respecto. 3x?, 34. Muerte, paranoia y violacion.


Notas de la Autora: Solo quiero especificar que debido a que mi computadora actual está en la fábrica, ninguno de las otras historias será actualizada. Es por eso que esta historia es de un solo capitulo. Me disculpo con todos y que disfruten la lectura.

Parejas: 3x?, 3x4.

* * *

Trowa estaba congelado. Congelado frente a las imágenes, cientos y cientos de ellas; fotografías, escritos, dibujos, piezas musicales... Tenía miedo. Por primera vez, alguien sabía más sobre su vida que él mismo, y eso lo ponía en un estado de pánico. Trowa se acercó a la pared, estirando una mano temblorosa para tocar una de las fotografías, se veía vieja y algo carcomida.

Era una fotografía de él en la ducha, con la toalla apenas y cubriéndole la parte de la cintura. Reconocía el espacio, era en su habitación, en la mansión de Quatre, en donde había oficiales resguardando el lugar... Trowa cerró los ojos y se volteó, los abrió y en la pequeña habitación vio como el foco del techo se balanceaba iluminando las sombras de los estantes.

Ahí se encontraba la flauta que había perdido durante la guerra, la cual Quatre le había obsequiado. Había incluso ropa interior, su asiento de motocicleta, su celular, billetera y un perfume en una vitrina con llave. Pinturas colgadas en la pared que él mismo había pintado en cuadros. Era demasiado para él, simplemente no podía. En un extraño rincón de su mente, Trowa sabía que ésta persona incluso sabía su verdadero nombre, su edad, su cumpleaños, cada cicatriz en su espalda, cada acción que él hubiera hecho.

Trowa había estado en el patio a primera hora de la mañana, era su forma de relajarse. Los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a mostrarse y decidió recostarse tranquilamente sintiendo la brisa recorrer su pelo, y cuando abrió los ojos, ya no sentía el viento ni los leves rayos del sol colándose por sus parpados. Ahora estaba en esta pequeña habitación con poca luz y unas escaleras de madera al lado con la puerta firmemente cerrada al final de ellas. Probablemente un sótano.

Decidió ignorar la pared detrás de él, también las cosas robadas en ambos estantes y se dirigió hacia un lado de las escaleras en donde había una pantalla de plasma, curiosamente esta no cuadraba en el espacio del sótano. Trowa tomó el control remoto que se encontraba en un buró y presionó el botón de encendido temeroso por alguna extraña razón.

La televisión se encendió y ésta mostró estática solamente. Escuchó una videograbadora accionarse como si alguien introdujera un casette.

Después no hubo estática.

Solo había imágenes y cortos pedazos de videos.

De él.

Solo de él.

Tocando la flauta, preparando la comida, la cena, limpiando, leyendo, hablando con sus amigos, viendo una película, en el parque, en el trabajo. Solo de él. Y si alguien más entraba a la habitación, si alguien más interrumpía, el video se cortaba rotundamente y continuaba otro.

Intentó ahora apagar la televisión pero ésta no lo hacía. Trowa miró otras fotos, con él y sus amigos, los otros pilotos. Le perturbaban aún más... la foto en donde estaban los cinco junto con zechs, tenía todas las demás caras rayadas.

Excepto él.

Sintió como su estómago se revolvía, como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, la vergüenza, el enojo. Siempre había sido una persona íntima y privada, que alguien tuviera el simple descaro de fotografiarlo casi desnudo, de tomar así videos de él, de interrumpir en su vida y además... solo quizás, esta persona podía afectar a sus amigos.

Quién sabe de que sería capaz ésta misteriosa persona.

Se sentó en una esquina, sus rodillas en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas. Se sentía cohibido. Sólo quería salir de donde sea que estuviera.

* * *

"¿Alguien ha visto a Tro?" preguntó Duo bajando las escaleras y sentándose en un sillón, "Me debe una jugada de ajedrez"

Wufei, Heero y Quatre se encontraban sentados en un sillón largo viendo una película de suspenso.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde anoche" comentó Quatre algo consternado.

"quizás salió temprano, su motocicleta ya no está" dijo Wufei fijando su atención en la película, donde una chica estaba siendo perseguida por un señor a lo largo de una sola y desértica carretera a mitad de la noche.

Los cuatro siguieron mirando la película, sin embargo en sus pensamientos la incomodidad de saber en donde estaba su compañero seguía presente. No era de esas personas que salía sin decir nada.

Por lo menos podría llamar.

"le llamaré a su celular" dijo Duo levantándose del sillón y sacando su teléfono.

Y el teléfono sonó.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Wufei mirando a su alrededor. El tono de Vivaldi que Trowa tenía en su celular comenzó a escucharse muy leve en la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Quatre extrañado.

"¿no lo escuchas? El tono de Trowa..."

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, lo más que podían. Y muy, muy al fondo, se escuchaba el violín, la flauta y el chelo.

"perfecto, Trowa dejó su celular en la casa, que suerte" dijo Duo frustrado cortando la llamada.

"¿no se les hace extraño?" preguntó Heero. Su mente intento unir piezas del rompecabezas del porque Trowa no estaba en la casa... pero no pudo... porque...

"quizás salió y dejo su celular, gran cosa. Todos olvidamos algo alguna vez" dijo Duo guardando su celular y quitándole la pausa a la película, escuchando como la chica gritaba en las manos de su perseguidor.

* * *

"¿Quién es¿Quién es?" preguntó Trowa desesperado corriendo hacia la vitrina cerrada donde su celular comenzó a sonar.

Mirando poco y por los reflejos de la vitrina, logró distinguir una "U" y una "M" y algo que parecía una "X" o quizás "C".

Pero Trowa en medio de toda la desesperación por contestar, hacer un intento de salir, golpeó el vidrio con su mano derecha rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Pero el celular dejó de sonar, y su mano comenzaba a sangrar.

Sin importarle, tomó el celular en sus manos, intentó buscar señal y recordó que el día anterior iba a comprar a saldo para el teléfono, pero no lo hizo porque Duo quiso jugar ajedrez de nuevo...

Al menos tenía la satisfacción que había ganado. Pero la maldita satisfacción no servía en estos momentos. Decidió enfocarse en su mano ahora sangrante y buscó alrededor del pequeño lugar algo con que parar la hemorragia pero sin mucho éxito. Finalmente decidió quitarse la camisa, arrancar una manga de ella y amarrarla alrededor de su mano.

Mirando como la tela se tornaba de un color rojizo-rosado, Trowa regresó a su esquina para sentarse y aguardar a lo que sea.

* * *

La noche llegó y los cuatro pilotos comenzaban a preocuparse por Trowa. Jamás había tardado tanto, jamás habían perdido contacto con él por todo un día. Llamaron a Catherine, a Lady Une, incluso a Relena por si acaso... pero nada.

Heero dijo que si mañana Trowa ya no regresaba contactarían las autoridades.

* * *

Trowa solo se guiaba por su celular, la hora y el saber que el mundo exterior seguía ahí estaba conectado con el simple artefacto tamaño bolsillo. Sabía que era de noche, que los demás estaban preocupados por él y que... quien fuese que estuviera haciendo todo esto tarde o temprano aparecería.

El tiempo pasó y Trowa sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido. No se dio cuenta que la luz del pequeño cuarto se apagó, que la puerta se abrió lentamente y que las escaleras rechinaban mientras que el cuerpo oscurecido y misterioso bajaba por ellas con una delicadez inusual.

Los sentidos de Trowa se ampliaron, sintió pero no vio. Sintió como si alguien más estuviera ahí y entro en pánico. El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, dudaba si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, dudaba de su alrededor.

Tenía miedo, quería correr a donde sea solo para sentir ese sentimiento que alguien esta a tus espaldas pero lejos, que te siguen el paso casi alcanzándote... pero que no te alcanzan. Pero en esta situación, él no tenía a donde correr y había sido alcanzado desde aquella mañana mientras tocaba la flauta.

Abrió los ojos temerosos cuando sintió un aliento frente a su cara y una mano firmemente sujetándole la boca. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, los vellos de sus brazos y de su nuca se erizaron, y realmente deseaba que pudiera correr.

"Voy a retirar mi mano" dijo aquella voz que se oía ronca pero a la vez un poco familiar. "Si gritas, te mato"

Intento ver a su amenaza, sin embargo estaba demasiado oscuro. Sintió como la mano era retirada y como otra le acariciaba el pecho descubierto, escuchó un clic y algo frío y metálico en la sien del lado derecho. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Pero no había diferencia.

El aliento frente a su cara se detuvo y unos labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos. Algo no cuadraba, la piel era ardiente, suave... ¿Quién rayos era?

Quería preguntar, pero sintió como una cálida lengua entraba y masajeaba la suya. La pieza metálica aún fuertemente presionada contra su sien, y ese calor tan extrañamente familiar. Pero le incomodaba y sin preocuparse por el resultado, volteó su cara ferozmente para romper el beso.

El cuerpo del extraño gruñó insatisfecho.

"Más te vale que no intentes nada. Solo porque seas un soldado no significa que no te pueda controlar, mi león" y con esa última palabra dirigió su boca hacia su oído izquierdo, "nadie te escucha aquí abajo, nadie vendrá por ti. Eres mío, de nadie más"

Trowa sintió el creciente enojo subir a sus mejillas, sus manos ahora en puños temblaban de fuerza pero la pistola en su cabeza le hacía dudar. Por primera vez, le preocupada su vida.

Cerró los ojos derrotado, suspiró y relajó su cuerpo.

"mucho mejor"

Dijo aquella voz, mientras que su mano aún tocaba su pecho; sus pezones. Mientras que el cuerpo de Trowa no reaccionaba. Jamás se había visto a sí mismo como un objeto y peor aún, de alguien más. Le preocupaba que ésta persona lo matara... lo sentiría por Heero, Wufei, Duo... Quatre.

Pequeño e inocente Quatre, que si le noticia le llegaba le derrumbaría. Ya podía ver los encabezados, Héroe de la Guerra: Trowa Barton Asesinado por las Manos de un Maniático Pervertido Acosador¡ah! Pero sin antes decir, El Violado Trowa Barton.

Una cachetada lo había hecho regresar al mundo real de la sátira de su propia muerte mental.

"Veme a la maldita cara" dijo aquella voz furiosa.

¿Ver? Si ni siquiera estaba Trowa seguro en donde estaban sus propias manos.

Pero Trowa volteó hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse a aquella demandante boca. Aquella mano que ahora le masturbaba para intentar obtener alguna reacción, pero era nula.

Al igual que el interés de ésta persona. Sin importarle ordenó a Trowa que se levantara y que se deshiciera de sus pantalones. Quizás la oscuridad lo hizo todo más fácil, quizás su vida en éstos momentos era más importante que su dignidad. Quizás no había otra salida.

Se quitó los pantalones quedando desnudo frente a su captor.

"Ahora mas te vale, que no hagas nada" dijo la voz. Después de todo, Trowa ya no sabía como llamarla, "no grites, no te resistas"

Y por obvias razones, no lo hizo. Aquel cuerpo entraba ferozmente con un ritmo salvaje y acelerado y salía con la misma intensidad. Trowa comenzó a llorar, no gimió, no jadeó. Solo lloró silenciosamente. Su espalda raspaba con la pared, sus piernas yacían inmóviles y sus brazos muertos a su costado.

Estaba conciente de la sangre que brotaba de entre sus nalgas, el miembro ahora palpitante casi terminaba con su función, la respiración acelerada de su captor se lo decía. Después, de lo que pareció años, terminó.

Su ano ahora estaba cubierto se sangre y de semen, y quería vomitar. La persona salió de él y con la pistola le pegó fuerte en la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante.

* * *

Cuando Trowa despertó, ya se hallaba en su habitación con una nota a su lado.

_Estuviste fuera de la ciudad, mirando registros de nacimientos. Descubriste que Catherine Bloom es tu verdadera hermana, debido a que ya era noche y necesitaste tiempo para pensar, pasaste la noche en un hotel._

_Ésta es tu historia, y yo soy el escritor ahora de ella. Los papeles de adopción se encuentran en tu buró y no se te ocurra decirles a tus amigos los pilotos, porque lo sabré. Más te vale que no digas nada que a ellos o los asesinare, los estrangularé con mis propias manos mientras tu miras su muerte poco a poco. _

_Eres mío no lo olvides. Te amo como no tienes idea. Jamás te lastimaría, pero si no haces lo que yo te digo me obligas a hacerlo. Y Dios sabe que disfruto cada momento haciéndolo. El día de ayer fue tan maravillo, verte cohibido en un solo lugar, tu miedo al no saber que ocurría, tu desesperación ante una llamada, y como te me has entregado._

_Ansío hacerlo de nuevo, contigo mi amado._

_Buenos Días,_

_TR._

_Quema éste papel después de que lo leas. Recuerda, lo sabré. Siempre te observo amor mío._

Aquellas palabras escritas derrumbaban la vida de Trowa. ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a atacarlo así? A amenazarlo. Pero por otro lado de su mente, el dolor de la noche anterior le cohibía el pensamiento, la razón. Ésta persona era capaz de lastimar y no solo a él, sino también a sus amigos, sus compañeros a aquellas personas que ahora eran su familia.

Trowa hizo bola el papel y se sentó en la cama derrotado y lamentó hacerlo. Con un sonido de dolor se levantó rápido y se dirigió a su baño. Se dio cuenta que no tenía heridas, no tenía sangre coagulada. Sino una especie de ungüento y asqueado vomitó en la taza.

Se cambió de ropa y sacó del buró los papeles de adopción y una caja de cigarrillos junto con el encendedor.

Mientras leía los papeles, se encendió un cigarro y lo iba quemado en aquella carta maldita.

'_Cathy, mi hermana'_ pensó Trowa, '_ojala no lo hubiera descubierto así'_

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, eran las diez de la mañana y probablemente los pilotos estaban desayunando. Entro sin dudar y se sentó en la silla. Duo, Wufei y Heero se encontraban desayunando placenteramente algo que parecía huevos revueltos.

"¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS?" preguntó Duo gritando levantándose ferozmente de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia Trowa.

"eh... yo...-

"¡No me vengas con eso!" gritó Duo tomándolo del cuello, "¿Dónde? Estuviste todo el pinche día de ayer fuera sin llamar¡sin nada¿Qué te pasa?"

"Duo... yo-

"Duo, ya déjalo" dijo Heero calmado. Aunque por sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación.

"Pero Heero-

"Estuve fuera de la ciudad, vi unos papeles de adopción... Catherine es mi hermana y necesitaba tiempo para pensar"

Trowa lo dijo mecánicamente, deseaba decirles lo que había pasado. Que lo protegieran... pero la imagen de sus amigos en su lugar, sufriendo por su culpa...

"¿y nada más por eso dejaste el celular en la casa?" preguntó Wufei.

"yo...

"¿Cathy?" preguntó Duo reaccionando poco después.

Trowa asintió.

"oh... esto... lo siento Tro" susurró Duo.

El tiempo pasó incómodamente, los cuatro desayunando lentamente, Trowa se preguntaba donde estaba Quatre, era extraño después de todo.

"¿Le dijiste a Catherine?" preguntó Heero rompiendo el silencio.

"ah..."

Trowa no sabía que decir, sin embargo, la mirada de Heero era extraña. Él sabía algo, quizás le habían avisado a Catherine sobre su desaparición pero...

"¿Y Quatre?" preguntó Trowa de la nada.

"probablemente sigue dormido. Duo ve a despertarlo, al cabo y siempre duerme con la puerta sin seguro..." respondió Wufei.

Duo se levantó sonriendo pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

"Perdón por la tardanza, no se que me pasó" dijo Quatre entrando rápidamente a la cocina y tomando asiento. "me quede dormido y me dolía mi rodilla, salieron dos moretones y no se de donde"

Y el tema fue olvidado, Trowa intentó no suspirar ante esto. Pero no podía evitar, que alguien lo miraba.

"Trowa¿Dónde estabas ayer?" le preguntó Quatre.

"yo-

"¡Adivina! Trowa realmente es hermano de Catherine" dijo Duo sonriente.

"¿es en serio?" preguntó Quatre, "¿Por qué no le llamas a Catherine? Estuvo preocupada por ti, dile las buenas noticias"

'Así que por eso me preguntó Heero' pensó Trowa con una pequeña sonrisa.

"lo haré" dijo Trowa y el desayuno continuó tranquilo, excepto por unas pequeñas peleas entre Wufei y Duo como siempre. Trowa se dio cuenta que eran una familia, una extraña y patética familia, pero al igual los quería y no aceptaría verlos en dolor.

Pasó el día sin mayores contrastes, Catherine había llorado por teléfono unos minutos y que fuera a visitarlo lo más pronto posible. Así que arreglaron un viaje para mañana para encontrarse. Por otra parte, Trowa esperaba realmente salir de la casa por una extraña razón, sinceramente tenía miedo de que volviera a encontrarse con ese tal TR, quizás estaría seguro con Catherine.

O eso pensaba.

Arregló su mochila en la mañana, tomó todos los papeles de adopción del buró y las metió rápido, un cambio de ropa por si se quedaba durante la noche y fue todo. Lo demás estaba en el departamento de Catherine. Salió de la casa para encontrarse a Quatre quien lo llevaría al aeropuerto para el corto viaje.

* * *

"Trowa, esto es maravilloso" dijo una sonriente Catherine rompiendo el abrazo que llevaba ya varios minutos. Incómodo Trowa sonrió levantándose del sofá.

Trowa sonrió, olvidándose de aquella persona por unos momentos. Tenía familia, y no todo estaba perdido.

"mira" dijo Catherine dirigiéndose a su habitación, "pensé que perdería esto durante la guerra pero sobrevivió"

La curiosidad de Trowa se hizo más grande mientras que Catherine salía con una foto enmarcada en manos y le dio.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, tenía bigote castaño corto, pelo cortado y estilizado hacia atrás, era alto, ojos grisáceos. La esposa yacía parada al lado del hombre, unos 5 centímetros más abajo, ojos verdes muy profundos y el pelo chino rojizo en pequeños rizos hasta los hombros. La madre sostenía a un bebe, no mas de un año con ojos verdes y pelo café muy liso y cortito. Mientras que en medio se veía a una niña de unos cuatro años de edad, peinada con colitas en bucles y ojos azul grises.

Y una gota manchó el vidrio del retrato, y Trowa se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. No le importaba el hecho que háyase sido violado por equis persona, que haya sido secuestrado un día entero, que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, sino el hecho que ésta persona... lo había reunido con su única familia y de cierto modo aunque haya hecho todas esas cosas horribles, tiene un cierto grado de... bondad.

Trowa al estar unido en sus pensamientos, no sintió los brazos de Catherine abrazándole, ni escuchó los sollozos o las lágrimas en su hombro. No escuchó las palabras de Catherine susurrándole suavemente lo alegre que estaba.

Al romper el abrazo Trowa reaccionó y sonrió para ella, su hermana. Diablos, se sentía bien decir eso. Hermana. No estaba solo.

"Catherine, tengo algo que decirte" dijo Trowa sin pensarlo y se maldijo después de que comenzó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Catherine curiosa.

Debe ser el entorno emocional, pensó Trowa. Si claro.

"Hay esta persona" comenzó, "creo que le gusto"

"oh... ¿chico ó chica?" preguntó Catherine sonriendo.

"chico" respondió rápido Trowa, "pero... no estoy seguro si me gusta"

"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Catherine.

"que tal si, si la gente te lastima... no te quieren¿no?" preguntó Trowa tímido.

"no te quieren" reafirmó Catherine extrañada, "¿te ha lastimado... esa persona?"

Trowa guardó silencio, quería tan desesperadamente decirle, pero la amenaza de aquel seguía en su mente, que ésta persona sea capaz de acercarlo a su familia y arrebatárselo en un segundo de la manera más despiadada...

"¡Trowa!" gritó Catherine.

No más soliloquios, pensó Trowa.

"¿dime?" preguntó Trowa inocente.

"¿alguien te está lastimando?" preguntó Catherine directamente. A veces ésta chica podía parecerse a Heero.

"no, no lo hizo a propósito después de todo" dijo Trowa con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa.

"de acuerdo" dijo Catherine, "¿Qué quieres de cenar? Hay lasaña"

Y la noche llegó, Catherine ayudó a Trowa a desempacar, vieron los papeles de adopción y cenaron. Trowa se recostó en su cama, en su habitación de 'por el momento' y cerró los ojos recordando los eventos de hoy. La adopción, la carta...

"¿y la carta?" preguntó Trowa asustando mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente. Deseaba que por alguna extraña razón la hubiera traído, que no la haya dejado en el buró que Duo era capaz de hurgar en su cuarto cuando no estaba.

Ya lo había hecho.

Se maldijo bajo su aliento al ver que la carta que no estaba entre los papeles que traía. Si Duo la había leído, ya hubieran llamado o lo que sea. Escuchó un sonido al otro lado de la habitación como un sollozo.

El corazón de Trowa se aceleró y corrió fuera de la habitación. Catherine tenía aquella carta maldita entre las manos.

"¿Quién es..._TR_?" preguntó Catherine.

"no se" respondió silencioso Trowa mirando al suelo.

"él te..."

"cállate"

"¡Tenemos que decirles a Heero¡A Une¡A quien sea!" gritó Catherine arrugando entre sus manos la carta.

"no" dijo rápido Trowa, "No les digas, si lo haces... lastimara a los únicos que me queda de familia... solo, el pensar que tu...

"pero Trowa-

"¡NO DIRÁS NADA¡NO NECESITO TU COMPASIÓN!" gritó Trowa furioso quitándole de las manos la carta y corrió a su habitación y se encerró.

Catherine se levantó y susurró a la puerta, "no es compasión"

Catherine se volteó y se dirigió a su propio cuarto escuchando un leve, "lo sé"

* * *

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Trowa por teléfono al día siguiente.

"_si, no hay problema"_

"bueno, si no es una molestia" respondió Trowa jugando con el cordón.

"_no seas tonto, será más rápido... algo me preocupa pero no se que es, solo... quiero verte, lo antes posible, te extraño- amos... todos, aunque fue un solo día" _

"de acuerdo, te esperamos en el aeropuerto a las 3 de la tarde"

"_de acuerdo"_

"¿Qué te dijo Quatre?" preguntó Catherine desde la televisión.

"dijo que me recogería con el JettW, está loco" dijo Trowa.

"es rico, deja que lo derroche en ti" rió Catherine.

Trowa giró los ojos y se sentó junto a su hermana, "dijo que me _extrañaba_, es decir... él y los demás"

"pues claro... es muy fácil enamorarse de ti" dijo Catherine con una sonrisa. Trowa sabía que Catherine intentaba ocultar su preocupación, su enojo... con un simple chiste. No quería admitirlo, pero por como se veía esa mañana, probablemente no durmió en toda la noche.

"a la 1 en el aeropuerto" dijo Trowa mientras iba a recoger sus cosas.

"pero... solo hay que estar una hora antes" dijo Catherine extrañada.

"si, pero tu tardas una hora en arreglarte el pelo" dijo Trowa con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su habitación.

"¡Tu también!" gritó Catherine riendo mientras le aventaba un cojín.

* * *

"¡Trowa¡Cathy!" dijo Quatre mientras se acercaba a Catherine dándole un abrazo, y después a Trowa.

"Hola Quatre" dijo Catherine sonriente, "solo vengo a despedir a Trowa"

Quatre asintió, "Cathy¿estás bien? Te ves cansada"

"es que... no tuve una buena noche" susurró Catherine.

"ya veo, bueno... Trowa te espero por la puerta 12, les daré espacio para que se despidan" dijo Quatre.

Catherine abrazó a Trowa y le susurró al oído, "ten mucho cuidado, quien sabe que más te puede hacer"

Trowa asintió abrazándole mas fuerte, "lo haré"

"ten la carta, la olvidas en donde sea" dijo Catherine dándole el papel.

"ya lo note..." susurró Trowa tomándola y guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"buen viaje" dijo Catherine despidiéndolo con la mano.

Trowa asintió y vio a Quatre viéndolos, "adiós Quatre" escuchó a Catherine decir detrás de él. Quatre sonrió y asintió.

"¿nos vamos?" preguntó Quatre tomando la maleta-mochila de Trowa.

* * *

De regreso en las casa, las cosas parecían estar normales. O al menos eso creía, Trowa seguía preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar. ¿En serio esta persona...TR, era capaz de hacerle algo a Catherine? Ya llevaba más de dos días sin ataque alguno.

Sin embargo, llegada la noche, la puerta de la habitación de Trowa se abrió lento y con algo de dificultad, después de todo no era sencillo abrir una puerta con candado. Sin embargo, años de entrenamiento como soldado le habían agudizado el oído y tan pronto como la puerta se cerro, Trowa tenía la mano cerca de su mesa de noche para sacar su arma pero

"no intentes nada" dijo la voz, "cuando te fuiste saqué el arma de ahí"

Trowa tragó fuerte, claro que lo hizo... ¿porqué no debía hacerlo? Sin embargo, su mente intentó recopilar lo que había pasado.

Ésta persona TR tenía acceso a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aparentemente a cualquier hora para poder haber sacado el arma y colarse así a su habitación. Los demás supieron que dejó el celular en la casa... ¿Cómo? Si el celular estaba en aquella vitrina...

"estuve todo el tiempo en la casa" dijo Trowa casi susurrando. No sabía movido para nada desde que aquella persona había entrado. Escuchó como los pasos caminaban lento y se alejaban de nuevo.

"así es" respondió la voz algo ronca, "estuviste en el sótano"

Escuchó como las cortinas se cerraron dejando totalmente en oscuridad la habitación. ¿Por qué esta persona se escuchaba tan familiar¿Por qué las únicas ocasiones en que había tenido contacto total era en la oscuridad?

TR... ¿Trieze? Trowa que te pasa, ese está muerto. R... R...

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Trowa aún inmóvil.

"T...R" susurró aquella voz.

"¿Te conozco?" preguntó Trowa.

"ahora si" respondió la voz. La lámpara del cuarto se ilumino en lo más tenue. Trowa volteó a mirarlo casi instantáneamente. Traía un pasamontañas, claro.

"ahora... platiquemos un poco" dijo aquella voz sentándose en la cama.

Trowa por instinto se alejó un poco y TR dijo gracias, quizás pensó que le hacía espacio el maldito.

"le dijiste a tu hermana y no puedo dejar pasar eso por alto" dijo aquella voz.

"no le he dicho a nadie" dijo Trowa casi inmediatamente.

"tu hermana sabe" dijo TR.

El corazón de Trowa se aceleró pero no lo dejó mostrar en su rostro.

"No creas que no lo sé, te dije que te estaría vigilando" dijo aquella persona.

Era imposible, simplemente imposible. Ese día estuvo cuidadoso de todo lo que le rodeaba, y nada. Solo habían estado Catherine, él y Quatre al final.

"y tu hermana pagó por ello" dijo TR.

"¿Qué... le hiciste?" preguntó Trowa alterado, no le importaba si se mostraba en su rostro ya, si lastimó a Catherine...

"digamos que tuvo un accidente camino a casa"

Debajo de aquel pasamontañas negro podía divisar una sínica sonrisa. La respiración de Trowa se aceleró.

"No... está..."

"no te preocupes, claro que está muerta" dijo TR, "para que aprendas que nadie debe de abrazarte, tocarte..."

La respiración de Trowa se quedó atrapada en su garganta. Se levantó asustado alejándose de ésta persona. Quedó parado frente a la cama y TR se levantó igual.

"vamos, vamos, ambos sabíamos que esto ocurriría" dijo TR mientras se levantaba igual y quedaba frente a Trowa.

Trowa notó que ésta persona era un poco más baja que él, pero el hecho que Catherine ahora estuviera muerta... después de todo lo había pasado, lo dejaba helado en su lugar.

"Falleció de un accidente automovilístico, el cuerpo todavía esta escondido por ahí" susurró TR, "es increíble lo que hace una llamada telefónica a unos cuantos contactos"

TR comenzó a desabotonarle la pijama de seda verde que llevaba y la camisa cayó suave al suelo. Trowa negó con su cabeza, no quería creerlo.

Catherine.

Levantó su puño y golpeó a TR en la cara tan fuerte como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta. No sabía como esto iba a ayudarlo, es decir era obvio que la puerta iba a estar cerrada con llave.

Pero no lo estaba.

Abrió la puerta rápido, y salió corriendo.

_Quatre_ jamás cierra su habitación, _Quatre_ tenía acceso a su propia casa, a sus cosas más íntimas, _Quatre_ sabe quitar puertas con llave después de todo es un soldado, _Quatre_ estuvo en el aeropuerto, _Quatre_ sabe leer labios, _Quatre_ es más bajo que él...

¡_Quatre_ no tiene iniciales con TR!

No es posible, no puede ser Quatre, no debería ser Quatre. Quatre es bondadoso, inocente...

"¡Trowa¡Trowa¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Duo saliendo de la cocina con un plato de galletas.

"Quatre... yo no... él

"Tranquilo, tranquilo respira" dijo Duo dejando el plato a un lado y se dirigió hacia Trowa.

"¿porque estas medio desnudo?" preguntó Duo un poco preocupado. "y estás todo pálido"

"Quatre... TR... no se, no se que está pasando" dijo Trowa temblando.

"tranquilo... tranquilo Tman" dijo Duo tomándole de la mano.

T..

"T" susurró Trowa, "T no era la inicial... era la mía"

"¿de que estás hablando?" preguntó Duo extrañado.

"T y R... Trowa y- ¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Quatre?" preguntó Trowa asustado.

"Reberba, Rabarbe... Raberba, si" respondió Duo.

"T y R... Trowa y Raberba" dijo Trowa, su respiración estaba acelerada y su mente comenzaba a nublarse pero una cachetada lo regresó al mundo real.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Duo asustado, "esto no es normal en ti Trowa"

Trowa miró a Duo preocupado, y comenzó a llorar.

"sácame de aquí" dijo Trowa mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

"Trowa" dijo Duo quien lo abrazó fuerte, "tranquilo primero hablemos"

"¡No hay tiempo para eso!" gritó Trowa intentando quitarse a Duo de encima.

Un fuerte azote hizo que Trowa brincara del susto.

_Para que__ aprendas que nadie debe abrazarte._

Se escuchó fuerte, ronco y algo entrecortado grito, "¡NADIE TE ABRAZA SI NO SOY YO!"

"ese se oía como Quatre" dijo Duo extrañado rompiendo el abrazo.

"no puede ser Quatre, no es Quatre" susurró Trowa. "No es Quatre"

_Quatre_ bajó las escaleras rápido, el pasamontañas ahora había sido descartado. El pelo corto dorado estaba pegado a su frente probablemente por sudor, sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras que su respiración estaba acelerada.

"¿Quatre, que está pasando?" preguntó Duo dando un paso hacia delante.

"no te muevas" dijo _Quatre_ mientras apuntaba hacia Duo con el arma.

"Quatre...

"¡No soy ese pendejo de Quatre!" gritó mientras avanzaba lento hacia Trowa, arma aún apuntando a Duo.

"Raberba" susurró Trowa.

"¿creen que soy ese inocente tonto? Que soy ese imbécil que se guardaba todo dentro, yo te amo" dijo Quatre... Raberba.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Duo, "Quatre baja el arma"

Y se escuchó un disparo.

"no soy Quatre" susurró aquel.

Duo cayó al suelo, su pecho ensangrentado y Trowa de inmediato se hincó a su lado. Duo cerró los ojos con dolor y su mano se dirigió a su herida, Trowa intentó tocarle la mano para que se calmara pero otro disparo lo detuvo.

La bala había ya atravesado su brazo, y rápidamente se levanto.

"no te atrevas. ¡A mi solo me tocas!" gritó.

"Qu- Raberba, ya basta" susurró Trowa, "dejalos... Quatre los quiere mucho"

"no me importa" dijo Raberba, "a ti también te quiere y ¿crees que eso me impidió hacer algo? No, claro que no"

Raberba comenzó a avanzar lento hacia Trowa quien esta yacía inmóvil.

"Quatre es un tonto, se enamoró patéticamente de ti pero el idiota no hizo nada" La voz de Raberba era ronca, burlona y asquerosa. Trowa miro hacia el suelo donde Duo había encontrado la herida y ahora intentaba detener la hemorragia.

Duo se medio sentó, la bala no había atravesado su pecho, sino el lado derecho de su clavícula. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos mostraban el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

"Trowa... hagas lo que hagas... no... corras, Hee-" susurró Duo lento, pero Trowa no lo escuchó, no estaba escuchando nada ni a nadie. "

Trowa se echó a correr rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de la casa con un disparo casi volándole la cabeza al salir. Raberba mostró odio por un segundo y salio de la casa casi a misma velocidad que Trowa.

Trowa corrió hacia el patio trasero rodeando la casa. No voy a dejar que los lastime, pensó Trowa, solo quiero que esto se termine. Su mente estaba entre esos pensamientos, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras sentía como Raberba estaba persiguiéndole.

Lo único que no se explicaba era como Quatre había desarrollado esto, es decir. Raberba dijo que Quatre se había enamorado de él, que no hizo nada. ¿Por qué?

Otro disparo lo despertó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia atrás, Raberba le seguía de cercas y Trowa decidió cambiar su dirección del patio trasero hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

Se escuchó otro disparo pero más lejano y Trowa volteó a ver hacia a atrás nuevamente. Raberba tenía una línea de sangre por su barbilla, pero seguía corriendo. Duo no pudo haber disparado a Qua- Raberba, en su condición. Entonces Heero o Wufei...

Trowa se detuvo de golpe al ver a Wufei frente a él con un arma apuntando a Raberba.

"Wufei..." susurró Trowa.

"¡quítate!" gritó Wufei.

Los pensamientos de Trowa estaban bloqueando todo lo que venía, en ese momento, Quatre era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente. El pensamiento de que... aunque solo fuera el cuerpo de Quatre... estaba herido.

Raberba se detuvo, al ver a Wufei ahora frente a él, un helicóptero se escuchaba a la lejanía y se iba acercando. La confusión lo estaba matando. Trowa estaba respirando fuerte, aceleradamente y sintió un dolor ardiente. Miró a su pierna y notó que ésta estaba sangrando.

"Quatre, baja el arma" dijo Wufei frunciendo el ceño.

"¡No soy Quatre!" gritó Raberba apretando el gatillo.

"_Quatre baja el arma_" se escuchó a lo lejos por un altavoz. El helicóptero ahora estaba por encima de ellos.

Era Heero.

"No soy Quatre" susurró Raberba.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y presionó finalmente el gatillo. Disparando hacia Trowa una última vez, sin embargo Wufei al ver esto disparó al mismo tiempo. Después solo se escuchó el silencio.

* * *

Es increíble lo que puede uno hacer por amor. Lo que uno puede llegar a pensar o actuar. Creo que Quatre no entendía bien esto, creo en que me amaba tal y como había dicho en aquel momento, sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por el Zero nada de esto hubiera pasado.

De cierta manera culpo a Heero, él fue quien mandó a instalar el Zero en el Gundam de Quatre años atrás. El psiquiatra dijo que Quatre debido al Zero había desarrollado una doble personalidad. Esta personalidad llamada Raberba había oscurecido los sueños "inalcanzables" de Quatre, forzándose de una manera sobre humana para obtenerlos.

Quatre fue solo una víctima, y quizás si Heero o Wufei no hubieran actuado como lo hicieron Quatre no hubiera... Aparentemente Heero tenía las sospechas de lo que ocurría, Heero siempre fue una persona muy paranoica, que cuando yo me fui con Catherine, Quatre estuvo actuando de manera extraña.

El día después de mi situación en el sótano, Heero siempre si habló con Lady Une y le comentó lo que temía. Esa noche había ido a hablar con Lady pero Wufei después de que salí de mi habitación lo había contactado. No puedo que creer que se arriesgaran así. Que tal si Quatre no escondía nada, que tal si actuaba extraño por una razón sin importancia. Pero Quatre escondía algo, y era algo con importancia.

Agradezco que Heero confíe aún de esa manera en sus sentidos.

Wufei fue otro caso, dijo que al inicio no había aceptado lo de Quatre, sin embargo me vio extraño y decidió cooperar. Duo esta a salvo, Heero no le quiso decir mucho de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero me dijo que no me enojara con Quatre por lo que hizo, o con Heero por el Zero, pero es difícil.

Catherine fue encontrada en el bosque cerca del kilómetro 24 en la carretera Norte numero 50. No se porque importan esos detalles, solo que está muerta. Su auto fue forzado a salir del camino y de ahí hacia un árbol después de salir del aeropuerto. No veo porque lamentarme, está muerta y no regresará. Fui capaz de conocer una parte de mi que creía muerto. Una familia y unas cuantas fotos.

Pero lo que más me duele fue que solo me imagino la cara maniática del no-Quatre riéndose ante la muerte de Cathy.

Quatre está en coma. Es todo lo que quiero decir acerca de él, la bala que disparó Wufei rozó parte del corazón, sobrevivirá pero no saben si abrirá los ojos. Quizás así sea mejor, nos dará tiempo.

El sótano fue revisado, encontraron todas mis cosas en las vitrinas, fotos... todo. Había un pelo pubico güero en el suelo. El estudio de ADN confirmó que Quatre...

Espero que con el tiempo, todo se arregle. Solo quiero que Quatre despierte, el verdadero Quatre, y decirle que yo también lo amo y que lamento no haber hecho nada al respecto. Probablemente cuando despierte no recuerde absolutamente nada de lo que hizo.

Y quizás así sea mejor.


End file.
